


精神诊断报告

by Misslittle_ash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mental Health Issues, 命题作文, 段子集合, 角色死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittle_ash/pseuds/Misslittle_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>心理学命题请勿深究，命题段子，脑洞都是坑，十个神经病。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 替身情结

**Author's Note:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

Dean不理解Sam对Jensen的感情。

 

当Jensen熟睡的时候，Sam整夜整夜地凝视着他，那么痛切而又缱绻的神色，仿佛错开眼一瞬他就会消失不见。

而当Jensen清醒的时候，Sam却对他那么严酷苛刻，就好像他是返潮墙角的一块霉斑那样多余且令人厌恶。

 

他不知道这都是因为他。

 

哪怕除了脸Jensen和他根本没有共同点，Sam也要护得他万般周全。

而Sam又对Jensen嫉恨到发狂，明明是一模一样的脸，凭什么他生来就能够拥有一切无忧无虑，而他的Dean，他顽强美丽的哥哥，他的光他的生命他的救赎，他视若珍宝，然而付出一切都无法拯救，无法挽回他破碎消散的生命之光。


	2. 孤独症患者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

Sam有个秘密。

他爱上了不该爱的人。

 

Dean，他不出声地呼唤这个名字，上万次，每一天。他近乎痴迷地注视着Dean每一个轻微的动作、每一道细小的眼神。他像膜拜神明一样畏惧而又仰慕那个身影。

Dean笑，他也笑，欣喜如狂；Dean哭，他也哭，痛若泣血。

 

他渴望Dean被众人热爱，欣慰如同那爱加于自身。

他又嫉妒如同妇人，那丑陋的饥饿感一刻也不肯蛰伏。像铺天盖地的网，纠缠不清的藤，狠狠攥住心脏，牢牢缚住灵魂，带他坠入散发腐蚀和铁锈气味的地狱。

 

但他永远也无法对Dean示爱。

他要Dean和他一起呆在暗无天日的深渊。

 

“你为什么要杀掉自己小说中最有人气的人物？”

年轻的悬疑小说家笑得那么温柔

 

——“这样他就永远只属于我一个人了。”


	3. 控制狂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

Sam有时候真的让Dean觉得既娘娘腔又可怕。

更正一下，任何时候。

 

他的水杯、笔记本、钱包，任何东西，在他自己下次移动它们之前，其他任何人都不能碰。

Sam喜欢整整齐齐的床单，三分肉七分蔬菜刚刚好的营养餐，喝酒的时候酒要不多不少满到杯口的五分之三。

 

甚至包括和他哥哥做爱的时候，他都一定要完全掌握Dean高潮的次数和节奏。他希望Dean放浪，Dean就得拼命喘息着挣扎呻吟；他命令Dean忍耐，Dean就得含着眼泪咬紧内颌不发一声。

 

Dean去酒吧的时候总能每隔5分钟就接到Sam的电话：“你在哪里？和谁在一起？喝了什么酒？聊了什么内容？”“我知道你又在勾搭调酒的小妞，是不是要跟她去开房？”

 

Sammy girl，Dean热衷于以各种方式无视和挑衅他弟弟脆弱的神经，却不仅仅是为了激怒他。

Sam终于忍无可忍把他不听话的哥哥绑在床上。

“我的，”他俯下身对Dean耳语，“没有我的允许你哪都不许去。”

 

而Dean瞳孔放大，兴奋到浑身毛孔都在微微战栗。

天，他爱死这样的Sammy。


	4. 恋尸癖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

Dean不喜欢Sam现在的样子。

 

他喜欢那个棕色头发永远像大狗狗一样看起来卷曲蓬乱、摸起来触感却出乎意料的柔软，笑起来的时候嘴边有两个小小的酒窝，翠绿的眼睛温柔地眯起来好像冰面下跳动着小簇火焰的Sammy，小Sammy。

或者是那个冷静自制却总是很容易被他惹怒，生气时永远皱眉瘪嘴露出经典的bicth face，比他还高一头，有着宽阔肩膀和健硕胸膛的大脚怪Sam。

 

而不是现在这样。Sam不应该是这样。

冰冷、漠然、憔悴、毫无生气，对这个世界的任何人或事物再无反应。即使他呼唤千次万次也得不到哪怕一丝回应。

“Bitch。”Dean对着沉闷的空气说。但是不会有人回他一句“Jerk”，再不会了。

 

Dean真的不喜欢这样的Sammy。

 

而Sam只是独自坐在那里，抱着他死去已经一周的哥哥的尸体。

从Dean离去的那一刻起，他的灵魂之火也熄灭了。


	5. 人格替代

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

他叫Sam。

 

一年来他持续不断地看到那个男人。

从清晨醒来，到夜晚入眠。

他看见“他”。

 

在上班路上地铁窗口一晃而没的巨幅招贴画，在早餐桌上燕麦片的独立包装。

在报纸、剃须膏、笔记本，送洗衣物拿回来的干洗袋。

在天花板、墙面、门后。

“他”的影子到处都是。

 

Sam不知道这是否正常，但他迷恋“他”的存在。

他甚至叫“他”Dean，和弃他而去的兄弟同一个名字。

 

但是“他”正在消失，不易察觉，又不容阻拦。

消失在咖啡的倒影里，消失在漱口水的泡沫里，消失在他最后一个关于Dean的梦里。

他开始整夜整夜的失眠，就像他的兄弟刚离开的时候。

 

直到深夜醉后的洗手间，抬头看见镜面。透过通红疲惫的眼，镜子里凝视他的，赫然是Dean的脸。

 

蓝眼睛的医生很为他的病人头疼。

自从一年前Dean在车祸中失去他的弟弟，他就只生活在自己的世界里。

初次见面时他说：“你好，我是Sam。很高兴认识你。” 礼仪恰当，举止得体。

一切都过分正常，除了递过去的名片上白纸黑字的Dean刺痛眼睛。

 

而他微微笑着，笃信不疑。


	6. 偏执型人格障碍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

都是他搞砸了，才没能救回妈妈。

他应该警告年轻的Mary，那个晚上一定不要靠近Sammy的婴儿床，他应该让这个警告听起来足够严厉足够可信足够被执行。不，不对，他本应该直接杀掉黄眼，都是他太差劲，没能抓住机会。如果……如果他可以不那么软弱，那么外公外婆，妈妈，都不会死，爸爸还是那个年轻什么都不知道的John，Sam也会得到他值得的生活——这都是他的错，他应该救回妈妈，他没有做到，他毁了Winchester本可以成为一个温暖安全幸福的家的机会。

 

John的死，更加毋庸置疑的，完完全全是他的错。

他也没能达到爸爸的期望，没有成为一个完美的战士。他搞砸了，让爸不得不和恶魔交易下地狱来救他可悲的、没有价值的生命。他本该成为爸爸的好助手，而不是一个累赘。这都是他的错。

 

还有Jo，还有Ellen，还有Bobby，Ash——他们死了，全都是因为他。

 

他想，也许那个恶魔婊子说的对。为什么爸爸妈妈，Ellen，Jo，甚至是Sam，所有他认识的人总会离开他，也许真的是他自己的问题。他生而带着不祥，而他又不够强大，他软弱、自怜、无足轻重，走到哪里就把厄运的阴影带到哪里。

 

他把Sam带出斯坦福，而现在Sam失去了一切，被他连累着，不得不跟他一起面对糟透了的天启和世界末日。

哦，天启，那当然不是Sam的错。他弟弟一直是那个单纯、富有同情心，只不过有点叛逆的小Sammy。他只是被Ruby那个婊子利用了。而开启第一个封印的，正是Dean自己。都是他的错，是他的软弱，他的屈服，他对折磨刑讯的渴望，他本性中的丑恶。

尽管Sam一直对他说那不是他的错，他不应该独自承担这些，更不需要一直把他当个孩子挡在他前面，他应该让Sam知道他会痛会脆弱，他们应该并肩战斗——但Dean仍然习惯当那个殉道者，习惯于隐藏自己真正的部分，习惯把流血的内心掩盖在坚硬的盔甲下，粉饰太平。他太忙着把所有的过错揽到自己身上，忙着把所有事情所有人都当成他的义务，并且太过固执地不肯改变。Sam为此感到愤怒但无可奈何，而且实际上，在他内心深处的某个部分，他也和Dean一样觉得所有一切都是他自己的错。

 

Dean记得他们在精神病院那次的案件，那个漂亮的女医生说，你一定感觉糟透了，无论有没有天启，有没有怪物，60亿人的性命都压在你的肩头，我简直无法想象你早上该如何醒来想起要面对这一切。

但其实这是唯一他感觉还没有完全搞砸的事情。Sammy也是压在他肩头的责任之一，并且毫无疑问的，是那之中最重要的，排在任何事情之前的，必须做好的，不可更改的。

 

这是他伤痕累累的人生中，在他所构筑起来的冷硬障壁下，剩下不多的温暖柔软的部分——

 

Watch out for Sammy.


	7. 被害妄想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

没有人能分开他和Sammy。

该死的天启也不能。

 

最先出现的是有着丑陋黑眼的恶魔们。那些肮脏的婊子，挺拔的胸臀挤压出引人犯罪的曲线，丰满的红唇吐露着下流堕落的话语，挑逗、勾引，而他不为所动。

歇斯底里的恶魔愤怒扭曲了面容，尖牙喷溅毒液，灼伤他的皮肤；利爪撕扯血肉，分拆他的骨骸。剧烈的疼痛，无尽的折磨。然而没有什么能让他屈服，他绝不让这些阴暗卑鄙的生物夺走Sam。

 

那之后温柔的圣光驱散了黑暗，天使洁白巨大的羽翼缓缓垂临。

神的长子们向他施以慈悲，救他出炼狱之火；向他施以安宁，许诺永生的平静。以赞美引导，遍洒花瓣和清水，接引他的灵魂洗净罪孽，升入天国。

然而他不会被迷惑，这些长着羽毛伪装圣人嘴脸的蠢物也无法引诱他，没有人能让他离开Sammy，他也决不让他们伤害他纯洁弱小的弟弟。

 

最后他看见John和Mary，Ellen，还有Jo。他们什么都不说，只是注视着他，温柔而又担忧。

他看见John极少见的柔和神情，看见Mary微微笑着向他张开手，“妈妈”，他喃喃，几乎要靠近前去。最终却仍是退回原地，缓慢而又坚定地对自己摇头。

他们都只是想要骗他离开他的弟弟，而他永远也不会放弃Sammy。

 

Bobby忧心忡忡地看着那个孩子，天启已经过去了很久。

而他只是抱紧那个破旧的麋鹿玩偶，自言自语。

 

没有人能分开他和Sammy。


	8. 神经衰弱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

他没办法入睡。

 

他和邻居一样，修剪草坪、打理花园。每天按时起床洗漱，和家人一起吃早餐。按照固定的路线上下班，他是汽修厂里最棒的工人。下班后和同事一起去喝一杯，回家后晚餐桌上和可爱听话的儿子谈谈天。晚上睡觉时美丽的妻子就在怀中枕边。

 

然而他无法入睡。

头痛和梦魇紧紧纠缠着他。

咖啡、咖啡、止痛片。他离不开这些。只有一整瓶最烈的威士忌，一路从咽喉里燃烧下去，才能勉强入眠。

 

他努力做个正常人，但是他仍然在枕头下藏着霰弹枪，在地毯下画着恶魔陷阱；每晚仔细在每一道门、每一扇窗前洒下盐线。哪怕针线落地的细微声响也能让他立刻从浅眠中惊醒。他总是过分紧张并且容易被激怒，发火之后又立刻后悔道歉。

老猎人说，这行业没法退休。而对他来说最糟糕的部分，无论他做什么，Sam的影子仍然无处不在。

 

此时距离Sam说出那个重要的“Yes”，已经过去了一百又二十四天。


	9. 精神分裂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

Sam在镜子里向他微笑。

 

这不正常，Dean知道，再清楚不过了。

哦，见鬼的，现在是凌晨3点，他才刚刚回到汽车旅馆破旧的房间——醉醺醺的、神志不清，还带着一身酒气和陌生女人的香水味。进门的时候他甚至在门框上绊了一跤，撞到了前天猎魔时被抓伤的肋骨。随便浇了半瓶没喝完的烈酒当做消毒、没有得到妥善包扎的狰狞伤口再度裂开，在门口到浴室的地毯上洒了一路暗红的血迹。

这种情况Sam怎么可能会对他笑。

 

那个Sam，他的弟弟。作息比闹钟还有规律，素食主义、从不酗酒，每天锻炼，自己绝对不会，也不会让他哥和酒吧随便钓到的小妞乱搞。哪怕Dean不小心撒点食物碎屑在地上也能摆出bitch face娘唧唧唠叨半天的Sam。对他说让他在自己离开后去过普通正常人生活的Sam。怎么可能对这样邋遢放荡、不修边幅的他笑呢？

Dean晃晃头，是自己喝多了眼花，这种时候Sam必定是皱眉撇嘴对他怒目而视。他露出一个有些傻气的笑容转回视线。

 

然而Sam仍旧在镜子里对他微笑。


	10. 完美主义者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other, right?

Sam一直是个完美主义者。

 

所以他没法忍受Dean在床上吃东西，没法忍受Dean把脏兮兮的鞋子搁在枕头上，没法忍受Dean随随便便和酒吧里的小妞调情搭讪，没法忍受Dean永远是奶油和培根的食谱。这些都让他抓狂。

他希望Dean可以不要那么粗鲁，希望Dean懂得欣赏钢琴协奏曲而不是老摇滚磁带，希望有阳光鲜花海浪贝壳，他和Dean一起在沙滩上散步。即使这些说出来都会被Dean狠狠嘲笑，叫他女孩。

 

但是他还是那么喜欢Dean，而他是个完美主义者。

 

Sam想，或许因为Dean在他眼里就是完美的。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
